


A Snake's Tale

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Its really just cute and sweet guys, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: Almost everybody had a black mark wherever their soulmate would first touch. Most people had soft, greyish marks on their knuckles where their soulmates would brush past them, or soft, greyish streaks on their hairline from a gentle hand brushing their hair away, but in practically every situation the marks were soft. Deceit did not fit in the category of having an average or normal mark. Rather than having soft greyish marks around his knuckles, pitch black encased his fist. Deceit, along with countless others, believed this to mean that he would eventually come to punch his soulmate. This caused people who had noticed his mark to assume he was a very violent person and avoid him. Eventually this led to him wearing gloves, to avoid the assumptions, and partially to avoid his own guilt at the knowledge he’d eventually punch the person he was meant to love. After a few years he became one of the rare few to hate the marking system because after all, who was a mark to tell him who he should love?Alernatively:A Roceit Soulmate Au where the first place your soulmate touches appears as a black tattoo until your soulmate first touches it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	A Snake's Tale

Almost everybody had a black mark wherever their soulmate would first touch. Most people had soft, greyish marks on their knuckles where their soulmates would brush past them, or soft, greyish streaks on their hairline from a gentle hand brushing their hair away, but in practically every situation the marks were soft. Deceit did not fit in the category of having an average or normal mark. Rather than having soft greyish marks around his knuckles, pitch black encased his fist. Deceit, along with countless others, believed this to mean that he would eventually come to punch his soulmate. This caused people who had noticed his mark to assume he was a very violent person and avoid him. Eventually this led to him wearing gloves, to avoid the assumptions, and partially to avoid his own guilt at the knowledge he’d eventually punch the person he was meant to love. After a few years he became one of the rare few to hate the marking system because after all, who was a mark to tell him who he should love?

Every week, Logan insisted on having a meeting with all the sides to check on their ‘productivity.’ They’d gather around a long table, and discuss what had happened that week and in most cases, argue about what they would do in the future. Since it was now a requirement for all of the sides to attend these meetings, things became far less organized at each meeting. Deceit had from the beginning been attending these meetings, but he lurked in the shadows for most of them unless it was clear that his guidance was needed. Now, he was expected to participate in the meetings, and even more so since the sides had learned that Deceit didn’t represent Thomas’ lies as much as he represented his self preservation. There had only been two of the all sides meetings so far, and he already loathed going to them. 

“Alright, so this week I believe it would be best for me to start off, as people tend to have the least arguments with my presentation.” Logan began. “This week, Thomas has had a less than optimal-” Almost immediately Deceit began to tune Logan out. There wasn’t much need for Deceit when they were going over the facts of Thomas’ week. 

Clickclickclickclickcliclclickclickclick

It seemed like Deceit wasn’t the only one getting impatient with Logan’s drone.

“Roman, if you could, please stop the clicking.” Logan paused briefly before resuming back to his presentation.

“Sure thing, specs” Roman sighed and slouched into his seat.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap

After not being allowed to click his pen, Roman reverted to tapping his fingers on the table. Deceit didn’t blame him. Almost as if Roman’s tapping was contagious, Deceit began tapping as well, but softer due to the cloth of his gloves muffling the sound. 

“I have to go.” Suddenly Roman blurted out. Suddenly everyone froze.

“I thought your schedule was empty for today?” Logan said, creasing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I, uh, I have to finish something.” Roman poorly lied. Deceit perked up. It was always a spectacle to watch whenever one of the light sides tried to lie.

“There’s not too much time left, can’t you wait?” 

“I feel the inspiration fleeting.” Roman said. Deceit watched as Logan looked as if he were about to let Roman go, and Deceit decided that this would be his chance to get out as well.

“I must leave as well.” Deceit said, much less urgently than Roman had before. 

Logan quirked his brow. “You too?”

Mischief glinted in Roman’s eyes. “He too! He was assisting me!” 

Collectively, Patton, Virgil, and Logan said “He was?”

“We were uh, working” Roman said. For being the creative side, he wasn’t very good of thinking up lies on the spot.

Deceit assisted Roman by saying “Yes, we were working on a story.”

“A story?” Logan said doubtfully. “About what?”

“About a snake!” Roman said. “A snake that was snubbed by all the land and proved himself by saving the prince from the evil king!” Deceit rolled his eyes catching the very obvious parallel.

“And you needed Deceit to do this?”

“Well, for research purposes obviously!” Roman lied much more smoothly this time.

“Since when do you do research for writing?”

“Since now of course!” Roman said.

“I suppose you can skip out on this one meeting,,,” Logan surrendered. Before he could even finish his statement, Roman was running out the door, with Deceit right behind him.

“If I had to listen to one more word-” He began as soon as he was out of earshot. Deceit was proud to say that few things could catch him off guard, but to deny that he was surprised when he heard song like laughter from beside him where Roman was standing would be a lie. What Deceit wouldn't pay to hear that laugh- No. He was not going to fall for a Happy-Go-Lucky side like Roman.

“That was awesome!” Roman exclaimed and put his hand out for a fistbump. Deceit awkwardly stared before figuring out that Roman was asking for a fistbump and it wasn’t some weird type of handshake. Hesitantly, Deciet fistbumped Roman.

Suddenly, Deceit felt a burning pang of heat under his glove. “Ow,” he mumbled underneath his breath.

“Uh, Deceit?” Roman asked.

“Yeah?” Deceit answered. The pain in his hand had subsided to just a soft warmth that was almost comforting. He watched as Roman removed many coats of heavy concealer from the fist of his hand to reveal a now rainbow mark. Realizing what that mark meant, he ripped the glove off his hand to reveal that his once black mark had turned all different shades of the rainbow.

“I think we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this was written before the new(er) video came out and I simply never posted it. Constructive criticism is welcome and comments fuel my life-force!
> 
> Annoy me on tumblr: @braincell-storage-pit


End file.
